


Weeds (PWP)

by jelazakazone



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dragonspeak, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thin veneer of plot in which Arthur discovers just how sexy Merlin is when he uses dragonspeak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weeds (PWP)

**Author's Note:**

> established relationship. This is part of a bigger story that is just not working and I wanted to publish this and move on.  
> lewisian_gneiss has been invaluable in helping me with this story, although she didn’t help me extract these parts from the larger story. I felt motivated to post it because joan_waterhouse was looking for dragonspeak!kink stories and the only ones I know of are the ones I’ve written. Feel free to point us to others!
> 
> Written in October 2011.

Merlin said, “You are the one with battle experience. It sounds like a good plan to me.” Merlin rubbed his tummy and said, “Now, isn’t it getting time to eat? Look, over there is a small clearing where we can set up camp for the night.”  
  
Arthur realized that the light had been dimming for some time and if they were to find firewood before the forest got completely dark, they would need to stop now. He said with a sigh, “Ok. We can’t ride all night Merlin. Go down to the stream and get some water and I’ll set up the fire.”  
  
  
Merlin reappeared with bits of grass stuck to his coarse wet shirt which clung to his lean frame. Arthur thought that Merlin was too skinny and his hair was a fluffy mess. If Merlin had blond hair, he’d resemble a dandelion. In fact, Arthur wondered if Merlin were a dirt magnet. Merlin set the water skin carelessly down with a grunt and some water splashed out, further dampening the already moist soil. He collapsed in on himself neatly, and was sitting on the ground with his legs crossed before Arthur even had a chance to ask for more firewood. In two strides, Arthur covered the distance between them and sat next to his servant.  
  
Arthur said, “I thought you’d been eaten by a bear. I was about to come looking for you”. Merlin grunted. Arthur looked at Merlin’s tired face and said “Are you ready for dinner?”  
  
Merlin sighed and lay down, limbs akimbo. His dark hair was still fluffed out. Merlin’s closed eyes looked like bruises and his bright red lips a mortal wound. Arthur put his hand on Merlin’s arm, shook it a bit and tried again. “Merlin! You need to stay awake to eat dinner. I know you’re starving.”  
  
Merlin moaned. He rolled onto his side as if he were made of brittle glass. “Arthur,” he said through gritted teeth, “my whole body aches. I feel as if I were an eighty year old man. We’ve ridden through mud, rain, sleet, thistles, and even ravines. Ravines!" He groaned again and closed his eyes. "Just let me sleep."  
  
Arthur softened a little and mussed Merlin's hair. Merlin looked daggers at Arthur and Arthur capitulated. "Ok ok. I know how much you love your sleep. I hadn’t realized how tired you were. Sleep now and you can eat in the morning." Merlin replied with a snore.  
  
As the darkness melted away, Arthur and Merlin roused themselves. Arthur was at the edge of the clearing relieving himself while Merlin crawled out of his bed-roll. Arthur turned around to see Merlin bending over, hands pressed to the dirt with long thin fingers splayed wide. He slowly straightened, one vertebrae at a time until his arms were stretched high into the air. Merlin relaxed and gave himself a quick shake. As he turned, Arthur noticed that Merlin had a big smile on his face. Arthur said, with evident relief, “I’m glad to see you are feeling better this morning Merlin. We’ve a long day of riding ahead of us.”  
  
They packed up camp, mounted their horses, and galloped like the ground was on fire. Chafed and sore, they took a break on the river bank they’d been following. Merlin said, “Ah, it’s so quiet. I can actually hear the burble of the stream and the bird songs.” Arthur snorted.  
  
They remounted, but rode more slowly, as the path was through thicker forest and not so easy going. Light trickled in through the leaves and a soft breeze carried the scent of the damp understorey. Merlin started to whistle and Arthur said through clenched teeth “Merlin! Is that necessary? You will alert everyone in the vicinity to our presence here.” Merlin only smiled and said “No one is here. This place is uninhabited and furthermore, it is territory that doesn’t belong to anyone. We are not trespassing, unless you count the forest denizens as the owners who might complain.”  
  
A cool breeze crossed over them and the light dimmed a little. Shortly, rain was pattering down between the green leaves. Both men reached for their damp cloaks and Merlin said, “Ugh, not more rain.” Arthur said, “Quit whining you ninny. It’s just a little rain.”  
  
Having covered a good amount of ground, they camped in the unclaimed territory. They ate dinner in silence which put Merlin on edge, but also alerted Arthur to the change in the environment. He said, “Listen. Do you hear it?” Merlin said, “Hear what? It’s silent.” “Exactly,” said Arthur, “and that’s the problem”. Then they both heard a loud hissing. Merlin started scooting back reflexively and the blood drained from his face. Alarmed, Arthur said, “What is it Merlin?” And Merlin whispered “serket”. Arthur whipped out his sword and stood in front of Merlin, but the two men quickly realized they were surrounded. Arthur and Merlin were standing back to back, each grateful for the warmth and support from the other, when Merlin said, “I know what we need to do” and he roared, "Ooooooh dragorn."  
  
Arthur’s knees turned to jelly. He thought his stomach had turned to quicksilver and he felt his whole body vibrate as Merlin roared. His breeches strained too, as blood rushed to his groin. Something primal had awakened in Arthur in answer to that call. He thought he’d heard it before, but had felt more like a dream than a memory. He realized only now that he had heard it on the field outside Camelot.  
  
A moment later and Kilgharrah was there. Magnificent and fierce, he breathed fire on the serkets and they were vanquished. Arthur’s legs were shaky and he turned to cling to Merlin. Merlin gently separated himself from Arthur’s grasp and whispered, “I’ll be right back.” He walked over to the dragon and said in dragonspeak, “Thank you Great Dragon. We are most appreciative of your assistance in this dire circumstance.” He motioned to Arthur to come over and wrapped his thin arm around Arthur’s waist as Arthur approached the dragon. Arthur said gravely, “Thank you for your kindness. We surely would have perished without you and we are in your debt.”  
  
The dragon gave a rumbly laugh and said, “I’m compelled to come to the call of a Dragonlord. I am gratified at your words. Next time be more careful about where you choose to make camp” and with that, he leapt into the air, spread his wings, and was soon a vanishing speck in the night sky.  
  
“Sire,” Merlin asked, “are you ok?”  
  
Although Arthur felt shaky, he forced himself to say “I’m fine,” before he walked back to the campfire. This time it was Merlin’s turn to sit next to Arthur who had collapsed in a neat pile on the ground.  
  
“Sire,” Merlin said to buy himself a moment, “you seem a little shaky.”  
  
“Really Merlin, you are so good at pointing out the obvious,” Arthur answered haughtily to cover his discomfiture.  
  
Merlin put his hand on Arthur’s leg and looked into Arthur’s eyes. He said softly, “Arthur. I know you well. Tell me.”  
  
Arthur looked up at him and was struck by Merlin’s bright blue eyes, as though seeing them for the first time. He took a breath and said breathily, “Would you roar? For, um, me?”  
  
Merlin smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners, and he opened his mouth wide and roared “Oooooooh dragorn” again. This time, he hadn’t summoned The Great Dragon; he’d called his Chief Dragon and Arthur moaned in response. Arthur shifted a little and reached up to slide both hands over Merlin’s cheeks until palms covered Merlin’s ears, body-warmed ring hitting the front of Merlin’s right ear, and his thumbs rested just below the cheekbones. He gently framed Merlin’s lips with his thumbs and then leaned in to kiss him. Arthur’s soft lips parted slightly and met Merlin’s firm but pliant lips. Moist tongues intertwined and Arthur gave himself over to kissing Merlin. Palms scraped over rough cheeks and fingers worked their way into silky hair and then back. Fingers slid down necks and worked their way down to lift shirts to rub fingertips over chests and nipples and around backs as the men enjoyed the added sensation.  
  
Arthur nibbled Merlin’s lip and then started kissing his rough stubbly cheek and down underneath Merlin’s chin almost to where the jaw ended and the neck began. He gently sucked on the soft flesh and Merlin moaned. Arthur smiled and brought his lips back to Merlin’s.  
  
Merlin pulled back a little, stood, softly said “oooooo dragorn” and pulled Arthur to a standing position. They stood face to face and Arthur grasped Merlin’s face a little more urgently this time and began kissing him again. He thrust his tongue into Merlin’s mouth and pressed himself flat against his lean body. Merlin could feel Arthur’s groin pulsing in counterpoint with his own. Arthur groaned when Merlin curled their hands together to lead Arthur to the bedrolls. Huskily Merlin said, “We’ll be much more comfortable over here.”  
  
Merlin knelt down and started working the strings to Arthur’s breeches. Arthur’s stiff cock popped out and Merlin took it in his mouth, alternating between swirling his tongue around and sucking. Arthur grasped Merlin’s head and groaned. Merlin’s slender fingers wrapped around the base of his cock and held tightly. He started to lap at Arthur’s flesh. Arthur’s moans deepened and his hips began to rock. Merlin looked up at Arthur all the while still lapping. Arthur returned Merlin’s look and his sac tightened. Arthur rocked his hips and Merlin noticed the color rise from Arthur’s chest up into his face until he came with a cry. Spent, he slumped down and curled around Merlin who entwined himself in Arthur’s limbs.  
  
Merlin was left hard and wanting. He nosed with urgency at Arthur and rubbed his hard cock against Arthur’s leg. Arthur responded with a light kiss. Insistent, Merlin plunged his tongue into Arthur’s mouth and, feeling emboldened by Arthur’s response to the dragonspeak, subvocally growled to his chief dragon. Arthur perked up; his post-orgasmic stupor evaporated and he met Merlin’s tongue with renewed vigor. Merlin reveled in the attention and rolled over so he was on top, one leg in between Arthur’s.  
  
Merlin nipped and sucked on Arthur’s pliant lips and Arthur returned the favor. Merlin started rocking his hips and rubbing his cock against Arthur. The friction heightened his arousal and when Arthur grabbed his arse hard, Merlin came with a gasp. Spent, he collapsed on his lover and nestled his head against Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur chuckled. Merlin slid off and adjusted himself so he could look at Arthur. Merlin asked, “What’s so funny?”  
  
Arthur replied, “Last year, when I..., I mean you, defeated the dragon, I heard that roar, but thought it was a dream. I mean, I couldn’t imagine anything that powerful and hot really existed, and now I find out it’s you!”  
  
Merlin said, “Well, you knew I was a Dragonlord. Did you think I called him with a special whistle?”  
  
Arthur said, “I never really thought about it.” He pulled Merlin in closer and sighed. “Merlin, that was amazing. Next time, we need to go slower. But now we really need to sleep. We must be well rested when meet this beast.”  
  
Merlin sighed. “Okay sire.” He looked longingly at Arthur who said nothing, but pulled the covers over them. Within minutes they were both asleep in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Find this on LJ at: http://jelazakazone.livejournal.com/479312.html


End file.
